


Think of me

by Kagura



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagura/pseuds/Kagura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>92. All That I Have</p><p>When the night finishes, Morrigan will leave and she will have a child he'll never know. There is nothing he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of me

“There is a song” he says suddenly, sitting up. It’s only five hours until dawn. He doesn’t let go of her hand.  
“All the Dalish know it. It’s the first tale of the People that we learn. ”  
“A children’s song” understands Morrigan. There is a pale scar on her shoulder where a Shriek got her.  
“We used to sing it in front of the fire, and Hahren Paivel once smacked me for singing it wrong on purpose. Once I got drunk with Tamlen and Fenarel, and we carved it on a shield. Now Keeper Marethari shows it to the Clan’s children, to teach them how to write the words.”  
 _We will be the greatest fathers ever once our children see it_ had said Tamlen _We should make copies of it, nail one on an aravel_    
Morrigan tucks a lock of hair behind his ear.  
“My mother - Ashalle - taught me”  
The fire crackles, her fingers intertwined with his.   
“I.. Am not good with elvish” she says quietly.   
She leans on him, pushing him back to the bed, her head in the crook of his neck “You’ll have to sing it many times”   
He kisses her. Her fingers wipe his tears.   
Morrigan will leave but maybe she’ll let him find her.  Maybe he’ll find them both. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
